starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Hvězdný destruktor třídy Venator/Legendy
Hvězdný destruktor třídy Venator byla jedna z hlavních a velmi často používaných lodí v Galaktické republice. Charakteristika Se 1137 metry byl Venator rozhodně největším útočným plavidlem ve flotile Republiky. Byť můžeme pozorovat jistou podobnost s útočnými koráby typu Acclamator, jedná se v případě Venatoru o zcela nový typ plavidla. Tento koráb spadá do zcela nové lodní třídy, jíž je třída hvězdný destruktor. Do níž se po jeho boku zařadily také destruktory třídy Victory, nebo Tector. Nutno přiznat, že tyto lodě přišly právě včas, neboť kilometrové křižníky Obchodní federace, už byly hrozbou, se kterou se Acclamatory nemohly vyrovnávat tak snadno. Výzbroj thumb|left|400px|Venatory za galaktické občanské války.K tomu, aby se jim mohl Venator účinně bránit, bylo zapotřebí zbraní. A nutno přiznat, že takový arzenál, jakým koráb disponoval, svůj účel splnil na výbornou. Při konfrontaci s velkými koráby, nebo k bombardování planet z orbity mohl Venator použit svých 8 těžkých turbolaser věží DBY-827, jež se mohly pyšnit výtečnými účinným dostřelem a výkonným zaměřovacím systémem, pro který není problém otočit celou věž o 360° během tří sekund. V boji mohou tyto děsivé zbraně podpořit ještě 2 dvojité středně těžké turbolasery. Proti menším lodím a stíhačkám mohl koráb využít svých 52 laserových kanónů. To všechno doplňují 4 odpalovací zařízení protonových torpéd a 6 projektorů tažného paprsku. Aby byly zbraně ještě účinnější, má loď klínovitý tvar, což jí umožňuje střílet.ze všech palebných pozic, aniž by se zbraně navzájem překrývaly. Pod těžkým pancířem Venatoru se ukrývá gigantický reaktor, který dodává energii motorům, díky kterým je loď na svou velikost velice rychlá. A to na tolik, že je schopná dohnat i Correliánskou korvetu. Zároveň tento generátor poskytoval energii silným štítům, a velmi slušnému hyperpohonu. Hangár Hvězdný destruktor třídy Venator je stále schopen přistát i na povrchu planety, avšak jeho hlavním bojištěm je vesmír, případně vyšší orbita planet. To se odráží i na osazení jeho hangáru. Venator pojme až 192 stíhačů Eta-2 Actis, které používají rytíři Jedi, 192 stíhaček V-19 Torrent, později nahrazovaných stroji Alpha-3 Nimbus, známějších jako V-Wing, 36 těžkých stíhačů ARC-170 a „pouze“ 40 Republikových výsadkových lodí. U hangáru ještě chvilku zůstaneme, neboť je naprosto unikátní, a nemá obdoby. Dveře hangáru totiž pokrývají téměř celý hřbet lodi, což skýtá mnoho výhod. Jakmile se dveře otevřou, může z lodi odstartovat naráz velký počet stíhačů a pochopitelně i přistání je tak mnohem snazší. Největších taktických perliček se však jistě konstruktéři ani nenadáli. Někteří republikoví generálové osadili celý hangár samohybným dělostřelectvem SPHA-T. Tyto kolosy pak mohly nezávisle na lodi ostřelovat nepřátelské koráby, čímž se prakticky zdvojnásobila její palebná síla. Bitva i Coruscant Obrana Coruscantu pochopitelně musela disponovat tím nejlepším, co flotila Republiky měla. Proto nikoho nepřekvapí, že se bitvy o Coruscant zúčastnily desítky hvězdných destruktorů třídy Venator, jež tvořily páteř Coruscantské obranné flotily. Při této obrovské bitvě bylo zničeno mnoho těchto lodí, avšak ještě znatelnější ztráty utrpěla flotila Separatistů. V bitvě se destruktory musely postavit takřka všem typům separatistických lodí, ať už to byly bitevní lodě Obchodní federace, fregaty Bankovního klanu, či snad vlajková loď generála Grievouse „Invisible hand.“ Venatory pálily na nepřátelské lodě z těsné blízkosti, což bylo velmi nebezpečné a stalo se, že se dva koráby jednoduše srazily. Díky tomuto faktu se podařil bravurní kousek mistru Jedi Saesee Tiinovi, který společně s výsadkem klonovaných vojáků uprchl z těžce poškozeného destruktoru hlavními vraty hangáru. Tato skupina následně obsadila blízký křižník Obchodní federace a dál se účastnila bitvy. Hvězdné destruktory třídy Venator sloužily také jako velitelské lodě například generálu Kenobimu, mimo jiné i při misi na planetě Utapau, kam jej zavedlo jeho pátrání po generálu Grievousovi. Po válkách Po skončení klonových válek a nastolení Nového řádu byly Venatory postupně vytlačeny novými a výkonnějšími hvězdnými destruktory. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (román)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál)'' **''Léčka'' **''Malevolence útočí'' **''Stín Malevolence'' **''Zkáza Malevolence'' **''Nováčci'' **''Ztracený droid'' **''Droid proti droidu (pouze zmínka)'' **''Úžasný Jedi'' **''Pod příkrovem temnoty'' **''Dooku v zajetí'' **''Pád Jedie'' **''Obránci míru'' **''Protektorát'' **''Boj o Ryloth'' **''Nevinní z Rylothu'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' Kategorie:Třídy hvězdných destruktorů Kategorie:Výrobky Kuat Drive Yards Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Galaktické republiky Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Galaktického impéria Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Aliance pro obnovu republiky Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě Imperiálního zůstatku Kategorie:Vesmírné lodě podle třídy